Love Brings Us Together
by madier1095
Summary: After the 3rd movie! So this is like maybe a few months after the movie. All I can say is an old friend reappears. Rated T just because I don't know how this story may end up. XD lol.
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note: I was so upset about Bo Peep having to leave Andy's room. So, this is what I believe should have happened after the toys went to live with Bonnie. Sorry about Woody's moodiness. Oh well. If you like it thank you! ;) If you don't well why are you reading Toy Story stories in the first place? lol. Okay, story time... now! **_

* * *

___

The sun was shining bright through the window. I was waiting for the now sleeping boy to wake up and loosen his tightening grip on me. It was Saturday, the best day of the week as far as we were concerned. Saturday meant extreme playtime. I looked over to my best friend, Buzz Lightyear. He looked over to from the boy's other arm and smiled back. He knew why I was excited. I mean who didn't? What would happen today? Another attack by Dr. Pork chop, or maybe One-Eyed Bart… but as always, I was sure to be the hero along with Buzz and my trusty stead Bulls-eye. My thoughts were lived short because 13 year old Andy was starting to stir. Moments later he was running down the stairs to get some sugary cereal, leaving us alone for a good ten minutes. I stood up on the bed, Buzz walking up beside me.

_"Morning, cowboy!" He said patting my back once. He jumped off the bed to meet Jessie. I chuckled a bit to myself. _

_"Time to wake up everyone, it's Saturday!" I said, causing everyone to move from their usual places. I watched as toys moved about greeting and talking to the other. I jumped off the bed and quickly snuck into Andy's sister, Molly's, room. I climbed up her bed and crossed over onto her nightstand where I found her. Standing there with three sheep in line was a beautiful, sleek, angel that went by the name of Bo Peep. "Good morning, ma'am." I said, trying to sound polite._

_"Good morning Sheriff." She said back pulling my closer to her. I blinked a few times and smiled. "What do we have planned today? Are you going to save me and sweep me off my feet once again?" she asked in a teasing manor. _

_"Wh-whatever you would like…" I said, trying to breathe again. _

_"Good." She said, and then kissed me ever so sweetly._

_"Woody, get in here before Andy comes back!" I heard Buzz shout. I groaned. _

_"Just a second." I yelled back. "See you at playtime!" I winked at Bo and leaped to the floor. Once I got back into the room we heard running footsteps. Everyone got back into place. Andy ran into his room and started looking threw the toy box. He grabbed his new skateboard and backpack. He ran into his closet and changed clothes. I watched as he placed Buzz in the bag, and then he grabbed me and threw me in as well. I looked at Buzz. "What's going on?" I whispered. Buzz just shrugged. It turned out that we Andy took us to a friend's house where we played all day. It had been a fun day. Different, but still fun. Once we got home it was time for Andy to eat so he put us back in his room. After he left we jumped from his bag to see everyone. They all looked sad, leaving Buzz and I confused. _

_"Woody…" Jessie started to say, but stopped._

_"What's wrong?" I asked, hoping it wasn't too bad. _

_"There was a yard sale today." Mr. Potato head finished for her. _

_"Yard sale!" Buzz and I said at the same time. "Who's missing?" I asked. _

_"Well… We lost Wheezy, along with the other squeak toys, the little people toys, the monkeys in a barrel, and some of Molly's toys." Slinky said. _

_"So, really just Wheezy was taken?" I was very sad for my old friend. He was a good guy and a good friend. I was sad that he was really gone. _

_"Well, not really…" I looked at Slink's face. Then I looked at everyone. I noticed one face was missing. Bo Peep. "Hey, where is Bo?" I asked looking around again, just to make sure. Everyone looked up with sorrow filled eyes. My chest started to hurt and my body went limper. I slowly walked over to see Bo standing on the night stand with her sheep next to a lamp, but instead there was a blank spot. _

I woke with a jump. That was the day that Bo Peep had been given to one of Molly's friends who I hoped would take good care of her.

"Woody, what's the matter?" I heard Buzz whisper.

"Nothing, just a bad dream…" I said.

"Was it the same one?" I knew what he was talking about, and he was right.

"Yeah." That was all I could manage to whisper before I fell back to sleep.

That morning, Bonnie came threw her door and immediately started playing with all of us. After a while her mother called her to come out of her room.

"Yee-ha! That was fun, wasn't it Bulls-eye?" Jessie asked. Bulls-eye nodded.

"That was fun." Buzz agreed grabbing Jessie's hand. It had taken him years to finally do that. "I bet you didn't have such a fun time, Ham?"

"Why do I always lose?" He asked to no one in particular. I made my way to the desk at the window shill.

"Yeah, well why do we always have to be on your team?" Mr. Potato head said. I heard Rex and Tillie talking about some video game. I sat down and stared out the window. I didn't hear Buzz walk up behind me.

"Hey cowboy." He said. I stayed still and quiet waiting for him to speak again. "Woody… It's almost been 5 years… Don't you think it may be time to-"

"To what Buzz, just let her go, not even think about her?" I said cutting him off. "Well I can't. It's like a part of me that I know will always be gone."

"Woody I can't tell you what to do, but sometimes it's healthier to move on." I heard Buzz sigh.

"Thanks." I said looking at my best friend who was only concerned about my well being. I think he did understand how I felt more than I thought. Just then we heard Bonnie running to her room. I flopped over onto my side and Buzz stiffened up. I heard everyone move to their normal positions. Bonnie came in with a big box in her arms.

"Everyone, guess what? My cousin Amy gave me some of her old toys!" She exclaimed. She put the box on the floor and started rummaging through it.

"Bonnie, come back out, it's lunch time." Her mother said.

"But I want to introduce my new toys!" She said.

"You can do that later, come on."

"Okay." She called out. "I'll be back later!" She said looking at all the toys. The second she left everyone jumped up to look in the box. I made my way down to the floor. Buzz jumped over to the box. He opened it, and looked inside.

"Greetings" He said, looking at all the toys. Then I heard him gasp. Everyone else peered over the side and gasped. They all started cheering and talking rapidly. I walked over to see what all the fuss was about. I peered over and saw… Bo Peep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Yep, I wrote it! Here's Chapter two. I apologize for calling the girl dinosaur Tillie when her name is Trixie. I have no idea where that came from! Don't hurt me, Okay? ^^**

**Thanks everyone who reviewed the first chapter! You rock! ;) Oh and some of your advice was really helpful! Thank you! Well here you go!**

* * *

My heart was pounding, there was ringing in my ears, and wait- I have a heart? Anyways, there she was. The girl that I thought would be gone from my life forever was standing right there waiting.

"Woody!" She exclaimed. Her voice! It was as sweet as I remembered it. She clung to my neck, gripping it tightly. I wrapped my arms around her tighter than ever before. All of my fear that had been stored away through the years was washed away. It was a shock, a blur. I felt as though all time had stopped. There were so many things I wanted to say, to ask, but my voice was lost. For a while I thought I was dreaming, I mean, I've been known to have had some pretty strange dreams… This one was different though. It felt to much real. It was real. She was here, I was here. We were all here. Here in Bonnie's room. I somehow found my voice at that moment to ask.

"Bo, what happened?" I said getting out of the hug to look at her eyes. I felt like I had melted once I saw her sweet smile. I could feel everyone's stares on my back, wanting to know the exact same thing.

"Well it's a long story…"

"So that's what happened. I was given to Molly's friend Amy who is cousins to Bonnie." Bo Peep said finishing her story.

"That must be why the families know each other so well." Buzz mused.

"So how did you all end up here? Whatever happened to Andy?" She asked looking around the room. Everyone looked up at me to tell the story. I just simply nodded.

"We were the last toys left before Andy went to college. He was going to put us all up in the attic, but somehow we ended up going to Sunny Side Day care instead. We managed to escape when we realized that Andy had been looking for us. Once we got back home we all got into a box to hide so we could go to the attic, but I wrote down Bonnie's address on a note for Andy." I saw Bo's questioning look, "I got the address from an um… side trip that I was taken on. Anyways, Andy brought us here and he played with us and Bonnie until he had to leave. That was the last time we saw him." I finished up.

"But we've been having fun here!" Rex said.

"Oh yeah, sure we have!" I agreed, smiling. "Bonnie is a lot like Andy."

"Just like Emily, too." Jessie said. I watched as the potato heads, the aliens, Slinky, Ham, Rex, Buzz, and Bulls-eye all agreed. I saw Dolly, Trixie, Pricklepants, and Buttercup watching all of us share our stories. Soon we heard small footsteps being made from down the hallway. I helped Bo back to the box before kissing her cheek. Buzz and I made it back to where we had been on the floor this morning.

_'Please don't be here long, please don't be here long!'_ I thought to myself. It was Sunday though. Bonnie came in and naturally played all day. _'At least tomorrow is Monday! Bonnie will be gone and I can relax with Bo Peep.' _

"Buzz! Woody! You have to save Ms. Bo Peep and her sheep!" Bonnie said, pretending to be Jessie. "Don't worry, we'll save them!" Woody/ Bonnie said. He was placed on Bulls-eye. "Buzz fly up and stop the evil pork chop!" That's how the day went. If I closed my eyes I could have sworn I was in a familiar blue painted room with puffy clouds. The day was soon over. Bonnie had dinner and a bath, and was sitting comfortably in her bed. "Good night everyone." She called out. Within minutes she was sleeping soundly, leaving the toys to do whatever they could quietly.

I slipped out of bed, running for the toy box. I lifted the lid just a bit and slipped in. "Bo?" I whispered.

"Woody, I'm over here!" She whispered back. I followed the sound over her voice and ended up toppling over her. My face would have blushed. She giggled. I gently kissed her lips and made my way down her jaw line, then her neck. Bo let out a small moan. My head started spinning. I missed hearing that.

"Can't you guys find your own toy chest?" Buzz asked from somewhere in the box.

"Shut up Buzz!" I said not even bothering to look back. I started kissing a little more and my breathing got fast. Bo pulled off my hat and gripped the back of my neck. She went up and down with her fingers tickling my neck. I started tickling her sides. She started giggling louder and louder. Suddenly Bonnie stirred. We both dead panned and stopped breathing. Bonnie moved and then stopped. We both exhaled and I heard Buzz snicker. I threw my hat in his direction and heard him say, "Ouch."


	3. Chapter 3

Haha! I finished! Woo! Okay sorry how cheezy this endingis, but that's my super duper specialty! :3

* * *

The next morning I woke up in the dark with my girlfriend in my arms. I guessed it was later in the morning because we were the only ones in the small box, as far as I could tell. I turned my head to look in her direction. Her breathing was steady. She was still asleep. Hearing her and holding her was just so overwhelming. She shifted a little, grabbing tightly at my shirt. I smiled. Finally, I couldn't stand it any longer. I kissed her cheek gently so she didn't wake. She quickly turned her head, which cause our lips to crush together. I closed my eyes, as I pushed against her lips. She started to push back, now being awake. I pulled away. "Good…morn…ing." I said between breaths. She pulled me back to her lips. This time, rolling to where she was on top of me.

"Come on, Cowboy." She said pulling my arm as she stood up.

"Look who decided to wake up!" I heard Jessie say from across the room as I helped Ms. Peep out from the box. She grabbed my hand. I just rolled my eyes at Jessie. _'It's not like she wouldn't do the same with Buzz…'_

"Hey, who's got my hat?" I asked around noticing that it was missing from my head. Suddenly I was smacked in the face with something. "Ouch!"

"Found it." Buzz said with a slight chuckle.

"Ah ha, ah ha… very funny!" I said back, full of sarcasm.

"We never thought we would see you again." Buzz said to Bo, ignoring me.

"Me either… I didn't really know what would happen." She said her voice full of uncertainty. Just then I had a flash back of what it was like after Bo had left.

_Andy was sitting on the floor, trying to show his sister how to play like we normally did after she begged him to play with her. I didn't enjoy it like I should have. It was hard to up hold my normal smile when all I wanted to do was keen and pout for my lost love. If I hadn't been so greedy with my time with Andy, I could have saved her from the yard sale! The thoughts entered my brain often. Molly and Andy decided to go watch TV, leaving us toys to stay and do whatever we wanted. I went to the only spot that I really enjoyed. I sat in front of the window. Looking out the window let my mind to wander, which I needed. I could tell everyone was looking at me full of concern. It had been a month now, and I still hurt bitterly. I heard footsteps behind me. 'Buzz and Jessie.' I thought. They were the only ones that dared talk me out of my feelings. This day was different. Jessie knelt down and hugged me. I closed my eyes, drowning in the hug. Buzz knelt down to my other side and did the same. It was weird, seeing how he didn't show emotion well. Soon, all of my friends were around me, comforting me. It was the only thing they knew to do. "Woody… if it makes you feel better we miss her too." Buzz said. I embraced my best friend knowing that he was right. I wasn't the only one with these feelings… _

"Woody?"

"Woody?... Woody?"

"Earth to Woody? Hey Cowboy!" I heard my name being called.

"What?" I said snapping back to reality. I saw three pairs of eyes staring me down. "Sorry…" That was the only thing I could think to say.

"It's okay." Bo said. She looked at everyone else, "Would you excuse us for a moment?"

"Sure, but don't have too much fun!" Buzz said, walking away. Jessie left giggling. I crossed my arms and stuck my tongue out. Once they were gone, Bo looked at me a spoke.

"Woody, something's on your mind." She said as a statement, not a question. I sighed. She knew me so well… "Please tell me."

"I guess I'm just all overwhelmed with you being here. All this time I was so sure that it was all my fault and never finding you again would be what I deserved for being selfish." I said looking down.

"Oh Honey… How could that have been your fault? Molly grew up. You can't help that and how were you selfish?" She said, confused.

"Bo, I'm saying it was my fault for being selfish by going with Andy. If I had known that Mom was going to have a garage sale, I would have hid and made sure that everyone _important _was safe…" I said turning away that time. She grabbed my hand and squeezed it tightly.

"Woody… I don't think anything could have stopped any that happened." I looked at her, with my eyebrows knitted together. "Both Andy and Molly grew up. Even if you had gotten us out of that sale, they would have noticed that I kept appearing back in their rooms. What happened, happened. All that matters now is that we are together." I reached over and hugged her.

"Thanks for making me feel better. I guess it was destiny right?"

"Destiny or love?" She kissed my cheek.

"Hmmm… I let you decide I said looking in her eyes. I kissed her on the lips again.

"Hey aren't you guys children's toys? That's very child inappropriate." I heard Buzz yell. I stopped kissing Bo and looked over at Buzz.

"Look who's talking…" I didn't even have time to look back at my best friend's reaction. I kissed the only women I would ever love. If it was like she said, and love brought her back to me, I vowed never to stop loving her because everyone knows… Love brings us together.


End file.
